I love my younger sister
by Miss DaiBerry
Summary: Ever since then, a fifth member was added to the Uchiha family. She was the flower of the family, yet she knew nothing of the truth. From that day on, she was and will always know herself to be Uchiha Sakura.


I Love my Younger Sister By ekabonet 

**A/N:** okay… just wanna say, before you give any VIOLENT reactions, wait till the whole story is finished. Yup. I mean, if ya start giving me flames at the beginning I might not even get to finish the story!!!

Ideas are highly recommended to those who wanna give any. Honesty is good too. I'm not the best typer in the world so I might have some typos.

Still, I just want you guys to enjoy the story… )… Naruto rules! Hahahaha Please do review!!!!

Chapter 1 The beginning 

It was spring. It was the time when cherry blossoms bloom, the time when new life appears. It was the 28th of March to be exact. A woman lay in the hospital, in pain, yet feeling the excitement of having her child born any moment.

The red-haired woman nervously held her black-haired best friend's hand. She stared out the window, seeing the sun slowly rise above the horizon. Worry was obvious on her beautiful features.

"He'll come. Don't worry. It's all going to be alright."

The red-haired woman moved her gaze from the window to her best friend. She clutched harder onto her hand and stared harder at her best friend as sorrow filled her eyes.

"I…I'm not going to make it, Mikoto."

"Don't say that Satsuki! You are going to make it and you're going to have a wonderful life with Yori and your baby."

Satsuki stared at her, as if she didn't pay attention to what Mikoto said.

"If I don't make it out alive-"

"-you will Satsu-"

"-please, Mikoto-chan, let me finish… if… if I don't make it, I want you to let my child know… how much I love her… even if I'm not around."

"Satsuki…"

"I want her to be named Sakura, like the tree, firmly rooted to the ground even through the strongest storms; but her beauty and character as delicate and fragile as the blossom, that can be carried by the wind and be admired wherever she is."

"Sakura… such a beautiful name."

Suddenly, Satsuki squeezed Mikoto's hand and squinted her eyes. She felt it. Sakura was ready to come out. Her new baby daughter was going to be born.

"Mikoto-chan…it's time…" Satsuki breathed out as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Wait, I'll call the nurse!"

I'm so sorry Sakura, please forgive your mother…I won't even be able to meet you, but letting you live is the only way that I can be a mother to you, even if it costs my life.

While Satsuki was in labor…

"Fugaku! Any news on Yori? Satsuki is giving birth already and he hasn't arrived yet!"

"He's on his way, I just got off the phone with him, he was already driving here. Although, our phone connection was suddenly cut off-"

"A new patient in the E.R. We need the doctor now!" a nurse said as she ran to the secretary at the desk. The doctor came running through the hallway. The nurse came following him. The Uchihas, being curious of what was happening, followed them down the hallway.

"What happened?"

"The man was in a car accident! He's in very critical condition, it's a miracle if he will make it."

"We'll try our best to help. Any identification on the man?"

"Yes, his name is Yori… Yori Haruno."

"W-what! A-are you sure?"

The doctor paused and looked at the one who spoke.

"Are you related in any way to this man?"

"Yes! We are his best friends and his wife is having a baby right now!"

"I'll do my very best to save him, please do not worry."

The doctor left Mikoto and Fugaku outside of the E.R. Mikoto was sobbing into her husband's chest.

"It's going to be alright, Mikoto."

"This… this is all wrong! He can't die! Satsuki and their baby need him!"

A doctor from Satsuki's room suddenly came out with the baby in hand.

"It's a girl…"

"Oh! Satsuki is going to be so happy! It's her own baby, baby Sakura…"

The doctor handed the baby to Mikoto and she cradled it once she received her. The doctor suddenly had a very grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir… we weren't able to… Haruno-san was not saved."

Mikoto stood there in shock. Her husband had grief on his stern face.

"No…this can't be…it's… I was just talking with her…no…"

The nurse came and took the baby from Mikoto and went to the nursery with the baby. Mikoto just stood there staring into blank space. Her best friend was dead. She never got the chance to be a mother.

"Satsuki…"

She stared at her best friend's dead body on the bed. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Mikoto noticed Satsuki's lips. They were curled into a somewhat small smile.

"Satsuki… why… why couldn't you stay here for your daughter?"

Fugaku was outside in the lobby, waiting for any results from Yori's operation. The nurse finally came out and said that he could come and see Yori.

"Fugaku…"

"Yori! We were so worried… How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Where…is… my wife… and my… daughter?" Yori said in deep breaths.

"You have a beautiful baby girl…"

"Satsuki…how is she?"

Fugaku just sat there. He did not know how to break the news to his best friend that his wife is dead, not while Yori was in this condition.

"She…she…"

"She didn't…make it, …right?"

"Yori…"

"She told me…last night… she… she said… that she wants our child to live…"

"Yori…I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything in my power to…"

"please take care of my daughter, Fugaku…

"What do you mean Yori? You're fine! You're alive now aren't you?"

"Not for long…Fugaku…I'm dying… I… can't be saved…I just wanted to… I wanted to tell you… to take care of my daughter…please treat her as your own… give her the family she deserves…please, Fugaku… it's my final… final request of you…"

"Yori…I will take care of her as if she were my own daughter…"

"Thank you… Fugaku…"

Yori let out his final breath with a tear falling down his pale cheek. His auburn hair glistened in the hospital lights as a small smile was seen on his pale lips.

"Yori…" Tears started to run down Fugaku's cheeks as he stared at his closest friend's dead body.

"We will take care of her…of Sakura…"

Ever since then, a fifth member was added to the Uchiha family. She was the flower of the family, yet she knew nothing of the truth. From that day on, she was and will always know herself to be Uchiha Sakura.

After 17 long years…

Satsuki's baby turned into a beautiful woman. She had big green vibrant eyes and long pink hair. Her smile always lightened up the room and made the people around her love her more. Yet, she does not know of her past. According to her, she is an Uchiha. She is the youngest daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha; and the youngest sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Will she ever open up her mind to find out the truth?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay there beneath the covers as the chilly breeze came through the window and gently blew the loose strands of hair off her face. She felt like she was in the clouds. Her slim body curled up under the covers shivered as the breeze continued to blow. She felt like she never wanted to wake up, she felt so comfortable.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Hmm… Sasuke… a few more minutes…"

"Brat, your room is on the other side."

"Sasuke…" She suddenly pulled him down to the bed again and cuddled into him.

"Stay here for a while, onii-chan…"

"Hn."

Sasuke lay there next to his sister and let her cuddle into him. He could smell her scent of cherry blossoms in her pink hair. He had always wondered why she had pink hair. She was the only one in the entire clan with that abnormality. It was weird to some people but for him it was beautiful and unique.

"Sasuke, Sakura, school starts in ten minutes." A voice from the doorway stated.

Sakura suddenly shot up like a bullet and ran out of the room.

"Shit! I have to hurry!" She hurriedly got ready for school while her two brothers went down for breakfast.

"Silly brat, when will she ever learn."

Itachi just smirked at Sasuke's comment as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"I made it!"

"Sakura-chan, my dear, hurry up and eat. Your brothers are almost finished."

"Hai, Okaa-san."

"That's what you get for sleeping in, little brat."

"Shut up onii-chan! It felt so comfortable in your bed…" She said as she gulped down her food and juice.

"Sakura, we do have to hurry up."

"Hai, Itachi-nii-san."

She got up and took one last look at the mirror. Then, she went to her mother and father and kissed them goodbye.

"Take care of your sister, okay Sasuke, Itachi?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

The three walked to school together. Sakura was walking in front while the two were walking behind her, in a protective manner. They were under the cherry blossoms as they walked down the street.

"Oh! The trees are so beautiful!"

Itachi smiled at his baby sister and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke on the other hand, had an annoyed look on his features.

"Hn. Stop admiring the trees, little brat. We need to get to school."

"Onii-chan! It's my happiness of the day to see these trees in the morning!"

"Hn."

"Of course, seeing Sai-kun makes me happier!"

Sasuke suddenly felt an anger in him that burned like hell. He had a sudden image of Sakura and this Sai guy together. He didn't want it. He definitely did not like it. Itachi noticed this as well.

He lashed out and grabbed Sakura's arm. Anger filled his black orbs as he intently stared into her green eyes.

"Don't ever go near that bastard. Am I clear?" 

Sakura was shaking at the sudden change in mood of her brother. She did not like it. She felt scared.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Itachi stated as he walked on as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke's anger slowly faded as realization hit him. He let go of his tight grip on Sakura.

"I… "

Sakura just stared at him with confused eyes. He didn't look at her, instead he hurried on ahead of them.

"Onii-chan…"

Itachi watched his brother's retreating form. He knew the reason why Sasuke is acting weird but he decided to leave it at that and investigate some other time. He turned to Sakura and saw her looking intently at Sasuke's back.

At school…

"Sakura-chan!!!!"

Sakura looked up from her seat to see a blonde blue-eyed male grinning widely at her.

"Naruto."

"Hi! Are you busy this weekend?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was planning on going out with-"

"-forget it dobe, she's going to be studying this weekend."

Sasuke was right behind Naruto and staring at Sakura. Sakura suddenly had fury all over her features.

"Studying?! Onii-chan! Why the hell-"

"-your grades are getting lower. You need to put in extra effort."

"Onii-chan… "

"Teme! Why won't you ever let me go out with your sister? It's only going to be this weekend! Come on, teme, please?!"

"Forget it. Dobe, come here for a sec."

Sasuke took Naruto outside the room leaving Sakura to sulk over the over protectiveness of her brother.

"What is wrong with you teme? I've been crazy about your sister since the first time I saw her! I've always wanted to take her out and you've always stopped me! Heck, I love her even more than ramen-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke's eyes flared up at the word 'love'. He glared at Naruto, took his collar and shoved him to the wall.

"Teme, what the-"

"No one can take Sakura. NO ONE!"

Angry onyx eyes glared into cerulean confused ones. Naruto had never seen Sasuke this serious in his entire life of knowing him. He didn't even know how to answer.

"Am I clear?"

Naruto gulped, and finally gained back some of his composure.

"Dude, teme, chill. _She's just your sister_."

Sasuke instantly felt sudden pain in his heart at those words, they continuously echoed in his mind.

"Hn." He didn't know what to say to that, even he, himself, was confused.

"You don't have to get so worked up about it. I'm your best friend for crying out loud! Don't you trust I can take care of her?"

Sasuke went back to his normal self as he realized what he was doing. He slowly let go of Naruto.

"Dobe, you can't even take care of your new car keys for one hour. How do you even think I can trust you with Sakura?"

"Hey! That's not nice Sasuke-teme!" Naruto forgot about the whole incident thinking that Sasuke is just having a bad day.

They walked back into the class as the bell rang and went on with their usual school day.

Sakura stared out the window while the teacher was discussing. Her legs were crossed as she tapped her green sign pen on her desk in a boring manner. She put her hair up in messy bun and constantly moved her leg to and fro.

Sasuke watched her intensely. He was trying to think of what has gotten into him lately.

A memory suddenly came to mind…

_Flashback…_

Sasuke and Sakura were in a flower garden in some old ruins. Their parents and Itachi, on a picnic table nearby, smiled at them as they played in the flowers.

"_Onii-chan!!! I cut myself!" A three-year-old Sakura cried out to Sasuke as she pointed to her now bruised finger._

"_You're so careless! Now look what happened to you!" three-year-old Sasuke said in an angry yet concerned tone._

_Sakura cried more since Sasuke scolded her. His scolding really didn't do any good._

_Realizing this, Sasuke's expression softened and he took her finger and gently kissed her wound. _

_Sakura looked up with curiosity and innocence in her eyes. Sasuke suddenly took her into an embrace._

"_Sakura, when I grow up I won't let anyone hurt you!"_

"_O-of course… Onii-chan…"_

_Sasuke then let her go and faced her looking straight into her green eyes._

"_When we grow up, I will marry you Sakura."_

"_Eh? Hehehehe okay! Onii-chan, my wound doesn't hurt anymore let's play again!"_

"_Sure Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura played and played until their parents told them it was getting dark._

_End of Flashback…_

Sakura had long forgotten about all of that. Little did she know that a certain Uchiha Sasuke still held on to that memory, and still had a goal to keep his promise.

She suddenly noticed the intense stares she was receiving from her brother. She turned her head to face him.

He watched her in amazement as she turned his way. The way her hair swayed as she turned made chills run down his spine. He felt goose bumps.

The moment she stared back at him, his heart skipped a beat. He had no idea whatsoever in what she was thinking the moment she stared at him. And then…

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Yes. The joy of having a silly little sister.

What was he thinking? Only he felt this unusual feeling.

The bell finally rang…

Sakura ran out of the room faster than he could catch up. She fled to her next class…

Why?

It's simple.

Sai was in that class.

"S-sai-kun…How are you today?"

Sakura was in front of Sai, who was sitting in his seat with his group. They all looked up at her. They chuckled and nudged Sai.

Karin, the only female in the group, bumped Sakura as she went past her, smirking.

The rest of Sai's group left while saying mean things to Sakura.

Sakura really felt down but she tried to smile for Sai.

Sai looked at her then smirked.

"I was doing great… until I saw you, ugly."

"Oh, w-well, that's good to hear… S-sai-kun."

"Just get out of my sight before I puke, okay ugly?" He said to her while giving her a fake smile.

"O-okay, Sai-kun."

Sakura walked to her seat. To her surprise, her brother was at the front door, with hatred in his eyes.

_Shit._ Was all that ran through her mind.

_He saw._

_Onii-chan saw me with Sai._

Next thing she knew, Sasuke was already in front of Sai. He glared down at Sai, as Sailazily looked up at him.

"You want something from me, Uchiha?"

"Don't ever go near my sister again, piece of shit."

"Well, just to inform you, Uchiha, little ugly is the one that goes to me with her big forehead, Though I have to admit…" He paused for a moment, enjoying the curious angry gaze in Sasuke's eyes.

"Admit what?" Sasuke said hotly.

"She is developing some good stuff on her, maybe I could bang her sometime… although I wouldn't want to confess it to my friends…it's too embarrassing."

Sasuke really flared up at this statement. Use his sister as a sex toy? This asshole was really asking for it.

Sasuke instantly punched Sai. Hard. In the face.

Sai got up and punched Sasuke in the face aswell.

Sasuke was about to do his counter attack but someone held him back.

"Onii-chan…please…it's not worth it, stop fighting…please."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat once more. He couldn't control this feeling any longer.

_Not here. _Sasuke thought.

He shoved Sakura's arms off of him and left the room, leaving Sakura confused.

"Onii-chan…" Sakura could almost feel tears coming out of her eyes.

She followed him outside.

"Onii-chan!", but no one was in the hallway. He already left.

In the back of the school…

"What's gotten into me lately…"

Sasuke was sitting under one of the Sakura trees. The cool breeze gently played along his face. His hand covered his eyes with his arm resting on one of his knees.

"Why… if only… if only she weren't my sister…"

He couldn't explain this feeling of his.

If there were only different circumstances… maybe he wouldn't be so confused.

A figure was approaching him…

"So that's what's been going on with you."

Sasuke looked up.

"Hn. You."

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N:** What did ya think??? If you have any other ideas please feel free to give them…

I would like to thank my bestfriend Ino-pig for making me watch that incest movie that inspired to write this story.

Personally, I'm not in favor of incest in real life but in anime and fanfiction, anything can happen!!! Hehehe

Till the next chappie!!!


End file.
